


The Assistant

by bot-fiction (breebot)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, The Dark Curse - Freeform, assistant! reader, possible angst, reader has a wonderland equivalent, short fic, small mention of anxiety, small mention of insomnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breebot/pseuds/bot-fiction
Summary: You, an assistant to Jefferson, try to keep him alive and safe until one day where everything changed.





	The Assistant

Fresh out of college, still looking for work, still looking for someway to pay debts and survive. This is no easy feat nor is it any fun. Lucky for me, the mayor here is highly powerful in most aspects. She can pull strings and call in favors to protect or assist those on her good side. I'm not sure who was on her good side, me or my boss. Madam Mayor may be my employer, but my boss is Jefferson.

 

"Hello, Mr. Jefferson, how may I be of service today?"

 

Day in day out its the same thing.

 

He never needed much. On Saturdays, he had me tidy up his home, what rooms i was allowed in. Sundays, I'd head into town's outdoor market and get as many fresh ingredients as possible for the week. Monday I'd prepare meals ahead for him, for when I wasn't around. He wasn't very keen on cooking and his skills are limited. His recipe box mostly consists of mushroom based dishes.

 

Though, I did a lot of tedious tasks, I wasn't a maid or a butler of his. Mostly just an "assistant," or at least that's the best way to put it. Madam Mayor had phrased it, "its your job to keep him alive while he works." She had mentioned him being very involved with his work, so much where he didn't eat for a week and when she checked on him once, he was completely unconscious. That must have been an awful visit to Dr. Whale. He's not the gentlest of souls especially with something so tedious to him.

 

I insist Jefferson eats, count every serving in the fridge, to nag him to eat, knock on his door once a week to get him to shower, put new clothes out so he changes, gets him tea... Dear lord, I'm his nanny.

 

But every job has its perks. While I wasn't always so keen on the job, he wasn't all that keen on me so no hard feelings. He has become one of my closest friends. He never seems to have any besides the mayor, if that is even considered a friendship. Now, we talk for hours on end. He's spoken for days about his lovely Grace. Whomever that may be he loves her loads. Besides that, he mostly asks about me. About my life, my past. Every time a new question arises, he looks like he is trying to piece together a great mystery. If I didn't know his house like the back of my hand, I'd think there was one of those conspiracy boards on me.

* * *

 

The door opens. "Jefferson, what can I do for you today?" I wasn't necessarily supposed to be here today, but I thought it'd be nice to check on him. See if he needs or wants anything. I worry for him despite being his employee. 

 

'Nothing, just the usual."

 

"Its Tuesday there are no assumed tasks for me. Usually we play chess during these unexpected visits."

 

"I'm not up for chess."

 

"I can see that."

 

Jefferson sighs. "I don't need sass, the mayor gives me enough of that."

 

"I wont be sassy, if you open up."

 

"We both know I can't."

 

"Fine, then go out with me today."

 

"What?" He gave me a confused look obviously unsure of what I had meant. And frankly I understand his confusion.

 

"Go out to town with me. You're bored and so am I. At least to the park, you need to breathe in some fresh air." I huffed out in response to his out right refusal to having a real conversation with me.

 

"This is fresh air." Being the hard ass he tends to be, he really wasn't having it today. 

 

"No its filtered. Very different."

 

Just as the last syllable leaves your mouth a wind strong enough to knock the breathe out of you, ends your conversation.

 

A flood of memories, new ones? No old ones. Ones from your old life, from your life in Wonderland and the Enchanted forest. Your time as the March Hare. Your tea parties, your friendship with the Dormouse and the Hatter. How did this all happen? How did you become a human in this world? How did this world release those memories? Why are you still a human? Not like your complaining, but you quite liked your good hearing and fast feet. Well all things considered, that explains why you've been so fast to carry out requests. Also explains your anxiety and insomnia and insistence on helping the Hat- Jefferson.

 

"Hatter? What happened, why do I remember everything?"

 

"You called me 'Hatter.'"

 

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? Do you recognize me? Well of course you don't," your voice quickly speeds up and gets a bit almost hard to fully hear your words. "I look nothing like myself. I mean that kind of happens when you change species completely. What happened? What's going on? Oh, your dear daughter Grace. I'm so excited to meet her, I remember all your old stories."

 

"Okay, breathe. I'm guessing your the March Hare considering your speech and lack of attention span." You open your mouth to speak more and Jefferson raises his finger to you. "No, no speaking. This is too much at once. Just nod, if I'm right."

 

You nod and after all this time of having to be professionals, you hug him. The happiness of having a friend, someone who cares and knows you. Crying, you can't help but feel the greatest elation a creature could feel.

 

"Thank God."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea about being BFFs with Jefferson and, him being as well off as he is, having an assistant. This was hard to convey but fun regardless.
> 
> Thank you for the read <3


End file.
